Morty Sanchez (B-148)
'Morty Sanchez, '''formerly known as Morty Smith for the dimension, '''B-148. '''Although being an alternate Morty, he is well known for his resemblance and intellect akin to a Rick. All of which sources from a past trauma regarding his late Rick. He currently lives on the Citadel of Ricks with a family of his own...in a sense. Biography Morty Sanchez once had a past childhood that seemingly matches that of his other counterparts. Once the ordinary childhood as Morty Smith, then the return of his grandfather Rick, and followed by extraordinary adventures alongside him. The history would seemingly match others beat for beat, that is until the ending of "Autoerotic Assimilation". For the slight decrease of alcohol in his system, the Rick of this reality was able to stay conscious and pull through with his suicide attempt after Unity's break up. While the Smiths believed that he simply took off again, only the Morty of that reality was able to deduce Rick's suicide via the ashy debris left by the device. And thus, the knowledge of such left an impact on his psyche. Wanting restore the presence of Rick regarding his family and reality, Morty took fulfilling Rick's role himself. Using lingering inventions left in Rick's garage, Morty was able to enhance his intellect and took to the path of science. He longed for his Rick, and even went as far as legal effort of changing his surname to '''Sanchez. ' Eventually the Citadel of Ricks noticed him and recognized him as a Rickless Morty, and inducted him onto the Citadel. Not wanting to be reduced to the useless sidekick of a Rick that wasn't his own, Morty relocated to the ghetto district known as MortyTown. There, he would temporary associate with the street gang, the MortyTown Locos. Using their stolen money for funding and having Bootleg Rick as an assistant, Morty would attempt his project of crafting a portal gun. During his time with MortyTown Locos, Morty would be faced with two dilemmas that would interfere with the project. One would be the Citadel PD hounding after him with even more effort. And the other being love. During his short stay with the street gang, he would be faced with their "Den Mother", a Morty that identified as a Beth. Smitten by "her" feminine delusions and their visits at the Creepy Morty not helping, Morty would eventually romance "Beth". Eventually the Citadel PD would push them to the point of abandoning the Locos, and relocate to an apartment complex in MortyTown, owned and ran by "Landlord Rick". Eventually the couple would be married, followed by them adopting "Cat Morty" for they could not have children of their own. Morty and "Beth" Sanchez would be seemingly happy despite the current condition of the Citadel. Morty Sanchez would operate a day job on the Citadel as an employee for Entrepreneur Rick, while "Beth" would be a stay at home parent. The last seen of the two was their delighted reactions of Candidate Morty (secretly Evil Morty) winning the presidential election of the Citadel, Morty Sanchez responding with a passionate kiss on "Beth". Citadel PD Database: File of Morty Sanchez * Known associate of the MortyTown Locos, a violent street gang with files of their own. * Illegal production of bootleg Portal Fluid; Known associate of Bootleg Rick (See file #321) * Crime of being an annoying little shit who refuses the system. * Illegal creation of Prototype Portal Gun (currently destroyed). * Constantly resisting arrest, currently up to 8 counts. * Identity fraud regarding Rick Morty (see file #146). * All previously filed crimes have been absolved via the protective employment plan under Rick Enterprises. * Officer overseeing file: Officer Morty Smith. 'Physical Appearance - ' Morty Sanchez's appearance is sort of odd, resembling the cross between the usual figures of a Rick and a Morty. He has the tall thin figure of a Rick, although this may be due to him being slightly older than the average Morty, at the age of 16. Similar to a Rick, he has a more paler complexion, claiming such to be due to his constant time spent in a lab rather the sun. Similar to his "wife"/partner, he has taken to dressing up as his absent relative, his choice of clothing resembling that of a rick; Primarily dressing up in blue jeans and a white lab coat, yet retains the typical yellow shirt shared by all Mortys. He has his hair dyed teal and cut in a similar manner of a Rick, usually with brown streaks showing as his natural hair color tends to reveal. Usually on the belt of his pants hangs his Prototype Portal Gun; having a more boxy design, resembling the one shown in Rick's (C-137) flashback in Rickshank Redemption. ''It is currently now destroyed and missing from his side. '''Personality ' Morty Sanchez, in the long run, is simply a emotionally damaged Morty with a bit of an IQ increase. Similar to his "wife"/Partner, he is obsessed with his missing relative, his case being his Rick. This obsession going as far as to mimic him through behavior. It is such behavior that has him deem his relationship with "Beth" as kindred spirits. Morty misses his Rick to the extent of having his legal surname changed to that of Rick's. He tends to pursues scientific endeavors such as the completion of his own portal gun. In addition of his "Rick-isms", he is a budding alcoholic who has a tab at the Creepy Morty and in drunken fits attempts to make his own catchphrase. Obsessions aside, he is intelligent and uses such to his advantage, such as employment at Rick Enterprises, producing and mass manufacturing the technology on the Citadel. He is constantly seen exercising his intellect upon some kind of experiment. Although he tries not to let it consume him completely, not wanting his marriage to fail similar to Rick's. His romantic feelings with "Beth" (B-145) are an odd sort. He claims that he does not identify as a Morty, but as a "pint sized Rick". He claims that he doesn't view "her" as a Morty in drag, nor as a "Beth Smith", but as a beautiful woman who just happens to have the looks and name of her. Their similar past and identity crisis's allow them to understand one another, and thus ensued their happy marriage. They currently lived together happily, parenting over the adopted Cat Morty. 'Trivia ' * Morty Sanchez's character by two existing characters: the background character of Morty Rick (see ''Rickshank Redemption) ''and Rick Morty of the mobile game, ''Pocket Mortys. '' ** It is noted that both characters are used as inspirational sources for this character; Morty Rick regarding physical appearance, and Rick Morty regarding his identity complex. * Morty Sanchez is ridiculed on the Citadel by other Ricks and Mortys as "a Morty cosplaying as a Rick". * It is possible that his and Beth Sanchez's romantic relationship may be in reference of the evolution line regarding their inspiring characters via ''Pocket Mortys. '' * Physically speaking, Morty and "Beth's" relationship is a homosexual romance (both being physically male) with incestuous and transgender implications. An odd romance indeed. * It has been noted by his employer, Entrepreneur Rick, that he has an intellect of 163. This is countered by his medium-level job at Rick Enterprises. * It is possible that Morty Sanchez may be one Morty that is incapable of camouflaging a Rick's brainwaves due to his own genius intellect. * Bartender Morty notes that Morty Sanchez owes $145 over his tab. * It has been noted that he and "Beth" voted for Candidate Morty (AKA Evil Morty). * His current attempt of a catchphrase, akin to Rick, is "Rikki-Tike Tavy, Bitch!". This is in reference to alluded catchphrases of Rick's in the flashbacks of ''Total Rickall. '' | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:LGBT Characters